Best Birthday Ever
by Tonlor
Summary: It's Naruto's Birthday and the last two people he expected decide to pay him a visit. This is an adult story so stay out if you don't like it. All rights Reserved to Masashi Kishimoto


**Best Birthday Ever**

**~A/N~ Request for Snake1980, It is Naruto's Birthday today (Almost) Ino and Temari both decide they want to take him out for one reason or another. How will the night play out?**

* * *

Naruto sat up from his bed his eyes still heavy. _'October Tenth… Happy birthday me,'_ Naruto said as he rolled out of bed and started his usual day. He showered, dressed, ate breakfast then went to training. He liked to waste away the day in his training. He pushed himself harder today than any other; it wasn't just his birthday but the anniversary of his parent's sacrifice for his life. He wasn't going to let them down.

"Naruto," a voice called out to him. He looked to see Kakashi walking up to him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied.

"I thought you'd be out here hiding," Kakashi said.

"I'm not hiding from anything," Naruto replied quickly.

"You've worked yourself to the bone every year on this day because you're trying to push out the memories of your parents and those who died during the war," Kakashi said his eye on Naruto.

"So what if I am?" Naruto asked looking away.

"You should be celebrating not torturing yourself," Kakashi said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're right," Naruto said sighing.

"You don't have to celebrate but don't hide yourself away either," Kakashi said patting Naruto's shoulder twice before he turned to leave.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said turning to see a present sitting on a stump. He smiled lightly and picked it up.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," Kakashi said as he vanished.

"Thanks again," Naruto said opening the gift. Within was a photo of Kakashi and Minato back when Kakashi was being trained by Minato. One of the few pictures of his father. Under the photo was Minato's Hokage coat; Naruto pulled it out wondering how Kakashi got his hands on it.

* * *

Tonight was going to be the night. She wasn't going to hide her feelings anymore; Hinata had already beaten her to the punch during the Pein Invasion. Tonight was her night, even if he didn't believe her or didn't feel the same she needed him to know. She stood in her bathroom applying the little makeup she needed, mascara, lipstick, and a little blush. She untied her hair letting it fall to her hips; now came the process of styling her long hair into something she hopped he'd like. _'He's going to shoot me down I can feel it,_ Ino mentally prepared herself for his rejection; after all she spent their entire youth picking on him just to hide that she unlike the others liked him not Sasuke. _'Stupid… I just had to fit in,'_ Ino stopped she didn't care if he hated her but she needed him to know how she felt. She adjusted her strapless plum dress that showed over her lean smooth belly and slid on her heels that help show off her butt. After another breath she grabbed her matching purse and left for his place.

* * *

'_Purse… check, shawl… check, makeup… check,'_ Temari looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She was going to take him out and do whatever he wanted as thanks. She paused looking at her black dress; it was black silk with thin straps, the back was completely exposed and a slit up both sides allowing her sexy legs, as the guys called them, to be seen. She sat down putting on her black high heels. She hated dressing up but she thought she looked nice. Her hair was a task to style into its single styled pony-tail, it always had to fight her, but she won out tonight.

"What are you all dressed up for?" a voice asked.

"I'm going to take Naruto out as thanks for everything he's done for the Sand and the five villages… that's if he wants to go out with me," Temari said turning to her younger higher ranked brother, the Kazekage, Gaara.

"You look stunning Temari… he won't be able to say no," Gaara said with a smile.

"Thanks Gaara," Temari blushed.

* * *

Naruto dropped onto his bed bored out of his mind. Sakura was gone on a mission with Sasuke and Sai… why didn't they take him? Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, freaking everyone he hung out with were gone on missions. The only person he knew in that was 'home' was Ino. Gaara and his siblings were visiting but he was in meetings with Tsunade.

'_Some birthday nobodies here,'_ Naruto grumbled in his mind rolling over just giving up and crashed.

* * *

"Temari what are you doing here?" Ino asked seeing Temari standing in the doorway.

"I came to take Naruto out to thank him for everything he's done for my village and more importantly my family," Temari explained to the blonde.

"Oh," Ino was doomed.

"You came here to do something similar I would guess," Temari said seeing the stunning plum dress and heels.

"Something like that," Ino said. A sly grin came over Temari's face.

"Let's double team him… he couldn't say no to both of us," Temari smiled.

"Ok," Ino said lighting up.

* * *

Naruto sat up hearing a knock someone was at his door. He yawned as he thought about rolling over and going back to sleep. His good nature won out and he got out of bed. He stopped once he opened the door. His mind was having trouble processing what he was seeing. First there was Ino in an immaculate strapless purple dress that had an exposed belly and matching heels, her long hair had been waved and now cascaded down her shoulder and back beautifully. She wore little makeup mainly because she was so hot she didn't need it.

Then there was Temari in a beyond stunning black dress, matching heels and her hair had been styled as well… _'Ok either this is a prank, I'm dreaming, or I just became one of the luckiest S. ever,'_

"Hi Naruto… we were wondering if you like to join us for a night out on the town?" Ino asked doing everything she could not to blush… Naruto obviously didn't know what he was wearing or maybe wasn't wearing. He stood before them in just his orange pants; both girls were hypnotized by his body. He was downright chiseled they could see every muscle almost rippling under his skin.

"Um… sure but I gotta shower and get into much nicer cloths," Naruto said stepping back letting the two girls in.

"We can wait," Temari said stepping in followed by Ino.

"Ok I'll be out in a few," Naruto said moving to his bedroom. Once inside he nearly had a panic attack. _'Holy shit they are here for me… when did Temari become so HOT! And what's Ino's deal?'_ Naruto thought as he opened his wardrobe, grabbed his suit and moved into his bathroom.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his bedroom to see the two girls whispering to each other; the second they saw him they both froze. He was wearing a pair of black dress slacks, a formal white shirt with a black vest. He had a bright orange tie on with his dinner jacket slung over his shoulder. His usual spiky hair had been tamed and combed back. Ino couldn't speak her both had gone bone dry the second he walked in.

"Wow… I thought I cleaned up nice," Temari said standing getting Ino to snap back from her gawking.

"And here I thought I was over dressed," Ino smiled standing as well.

"So if I can ask… why?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you mine when we have a minute alone… no offense Temari… it's just embarrassing," Ino said blushing.

"No worries… I wanted to take you out to thank you for everything you've done for my village and family," Temari said with a light smile on her face.

"Well we are so nicely dressed how about we go to a nicer restaurant?" Naruto asked.

* * *

The three walked and turned heads as they did. Naruto smiled lightly a girl on each arm; he'd never seen this coming but hell if he wasn't going to go with it. "How about here?" Naruto asked looking at a large restaurant.

"Looks lovely," Ino said looking at the restaurant. The three moved inside and were quickly offered a table. Being the hero of Konoha had a benefit that was for sure. Ino and Temari and Ino sat a crossed from Naruto. The two girls couldn't keep their eyes off him. Naruto smiled lightly as he was handed a menu.

"What would you two like?" Naruto asked.

"I will decide when I get back… I have to use the restroom," Temari said giving Ino a nod. Once she was gone Ino's mood seemed to change from confident to shy.

"So we have our minute alone…" Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Ino replied blushing.

"So why?" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't believe me," Ino replied avoiding eye contact.

"Try me," Naruto said.

"Ok… we need to start from the beginning," Ino said.

"Then begin," Naruto said becoming slightly interested.

"I've had a crush on you since the academy… but I was too afraid to admit it because I knew I'd get picked on," Ino said.

"Continue," Naruto said.

"I was stupid about it, I worried more about what people would think so I just did what everyone else did and made fun of you and fangirled over Sasuke. Then we graduated and I wanted to confess but I thought you'd shoot me down and say you hated me because of how mean I was," Ino explained. "Now I don't care if you don't feel the same or if you hate me… I wanted… needed you to know that,"

"It's kinda hard to believe," Naruto said sitting back.

"I know… to be truthful it takes all my will power not to climb over the table and kiss you right now," Ino said blushing. "I mean look at you. I've never seen anyone as hot as you,"

"I'm not sure what to say to that," Naruto said.

"I know you don't care about me… I just wanted you to know the truth," Ino said biting her lip.

"You really want to jump the table and kiss me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… god the things I want to do to you… the things I've done to myself while thinking about you," Ino said quickly before covering her mouth.

"Oh don't stop now this is getting interesting so please let me know what you'd do to me," Naruto said with a sly grin on his face.

"I'd do just about anything… my body would be your play thing," Ino said biting her lip.

"Really? I'm not sure I would know what to do with you," Naruto replied.

"Anything you wanted… hell if you asked I'd blow you under the table right now.

"Would you now?" Naruto asked unable to hide a sly grin. Ino nodded and looked around making sure she wasn't being watched by anyone, other than Naruto, and sunk under the table cloth covered table. Ino was thankful the table cloth went almost to the floor so nobody could see what she was about to do… especially since there were children in the restaurant. She moved under the table sliding her hands up Naruto's legs. His body stiffed as he realized what she was going to do.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Ino said to herself as she unzipped Naruto's pants he already had a large bulge formed. Naruto's hand covered himself.

"Ok I get it… get back up here," Naruto said softly Ino ignored him and took a gulp. She pulled out Naruto's manhood; her mouth went slack when she saw his size.

"Ino…" Naruto said softly as she started to stroke him. Before Naruto could protest she wrapped her lips around his head and started to suck him.

Naruto gasped and looked around seeing nobody had noticed anything… yet. He hoped it stayed that way. He wasn't that lucky… several people noticed him and asked for autographs or pictures. Naruto couldn't say no but Ino wouldn't stop sucking.

"Thanks man," the last fan said as he left Naruto alone and Temari slid back into their booth.

"Is Ino under the table?" She asked seeing Naruto face. Naruto nodded and moaned lightly feeling Ino deep throat him. She sucked and sucked seemingly ignorant to the fact that their waiter wanted their orders and she wasn't there to do so.

Ino stroked him as her head bobbed up and down she had to be careful or she would hit the table they would get caught for sure then. Temari smiled lightly holding back her urge to laugh seeing Naruto's face as Ino worked him over in the middle of the restaurant.

"Shit Ino slow down," Naruto gasped as eh gripped the table trying to keep his cool.

"The sooner you give her what she wants the sooner she'll stop," Temari said.

"I can't… but it feels so good," Naruto replied still holding back with everything he had. Ino started to swirl her tongue around on his throbbing cock trying to milk every drop out of him. Her hands moved to Naruto's balls massaging them lightly while her other hand stroked over the half of Naruto's manhood she wouldn't be able to take. Ino moaned lightly really starting to get into the mood; she hadn't expected a blowjob to make her so horny.

Temari licked her lips watching Naruto's reaction to Ino's work; she wanted to make him act like that. She wanted to make him beg for more. Temari shook her head slightly trying to wave away the thoughts; Ino obviously wanted him a lot more.

"Ino…I can't," Naruto gasped as he lost himself. Ino readied herself to take his seed; but the first torrent of his cum nearly filled her mouth. And the second wave wasn't any smaller.

'_Shit so much,'_ Ino gulped as gulped but he just kept coming. Naruto put his head down on the table hiding his face as he came. When a few 'small' spurts he finally finished coming; Ino was glad she hadn't ordered any food. She sucked him for a few more seconds ensuring she had gotten him all cleaned and all his cum. She wanted to keep sucking and get a second load but she also wanted to see his face.

After a quick look around Temari patted Ino's back letting her know it was safe to come up. She slid out from under the table and back into her seat like nothing had happened. She checked her hair and makeup quick then gave Naruto a smile.

"Holy crap Ino… that was amazing," Naruto said trying to regain his composure.

"So I did a good job?" Ino asked wiping her lips on a napkin. After a second she pulled out her lipstick container and a small mirror replacing her lost makeup.

"How much did you take?" Temari whispered.

"Around half he's huge," Ino whispered back.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said getting up heading to the bathroom.

"How huge?" Temari asked.

"Twelve maybe thirteen inches," Ino said trying to get to giddy about what she had done.

"Fuck really?" Temari asked.

"Yeah… and shit did he cam a ton… I don't need dinner now," Ino said with a half joke half serious tone.

"My god… stop… just stop you're making me want it too," Temari said shaking her head.

"Oh sorry," Ino said biting her lip.

"Did it taste good?" Temari asked.

"Better than chocolate during my period," Ino smiled.

"Oh fuck this isn't helping," Temari said.

"Helping what?" Ino asked.

"I've had a petty crush on Naruto since he snapped Gaara out of his 'kill to prove his existence' phase," Temari said sitting back.

"Have you now?" Naruto asked sliding back into the booth; Temari's face went beat red the moment she heard Naruto's voice. Ino leaned in whispering into Temari's ear so Naruto wouldn't hear.

"What? I don't think I could do that," Temari said blushing.

'_When did she become so shy?'_ Naruto wondered as their food was brought to them.

"Madam would you like something?" the waiter asked seeing Ino.

"Just a small salad please," Ino said giving the waiter a 'Get the fuck away' smile before turning back to whispering with Temari. Naruto could have cared less that they were keeping him out of the conversation it allowed him to just stare at them. He sat with a smile on his face as the two stunning women whispered something between each other. Once Ino's salad arrived the three ate but Ino and Temari continued to whisper between each other.

* * *

The three walked down the road heading towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto smiled happily; he was in a state of relax he rare knew. That was until he was suddenly shoved into a dark alley and Ino had put up a jutsu wall so nobody could see them. Naruto zoned in to see Temari pinning him to the wall; she lightly licked her lips as her eyes trailed over his well-dressed form.

"Let me guess you want to one up Ino?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"Yes I do… that's if you're willing to do it with me?" Temari asked.

"How can I say no after I found out how much you like me?" asked in retort. Temari pulled up her dress enough so her knees were on the ground rather than the dress. Naruto's breathing hiked up once he noticed she was actually going to go through with what she had said.

Temari moved her hands up Naruto's legs rubbing over his crouch; her mouth watered just thinking about getting her lips around her crush's cock. Temari looked up to Naruto making sure he was ok with her doing it. Naruto nodded lightly and he pants lasted only an instant after that. Temari froze seeing Naruto hard throbbing manhood.

"Holy fuck," Temari said wrapping her hand around him.

"Told ya," Ino said biting her lip as she watch Temari start to lick at her crush's cock. _'This doesn't seem fair… I finally tell him and Temari feels the same,'_ Ino though as she watched Temari undo her straps and free be breasts.

"I think I need a little help with this python," Temari said starting to rub Naruto's cock between her breasts.

"Oh fuck Temari," Naruto gasped he dropped his head against the wall as she worked over him. Temari slowly started to lick and suck at the tip of Naruto's cock as she stroked him in between her breasts.

"God this is hot," Ino said softly seeing Temari start stroking him faster. She was starting to really get into the mood. After a few final strokes Temari took to straight sucking; her head bobbed up and down on Naruto's cock quickly pushing him towards his limit.

"Shit Temari… slow down a little," Naruto groaned. One of his hands slid into her hair whilst his other clenched the hem of his shirt as he tried to hold back. Temari could tell what he was doing and she didn't want him to. She picked up her pace once more sucking him with everything she had; she swirled her tongue around his head and ran into along the base of his cock.

Naruto grunted and hit his limit; before he could speak he blew into Temari's mouth. She had been expecting a large load but not this large.

'_Holy shit so much,'_ Temari gulped and gulped she had to swallow it all or it would stain her dress. Naruto jerked slightly as he finally was spent the last of his seed dripped into Temari's mouth. She continued to suck cleaning him off.

"Oh fuck Temari… that was amazing," Naruto said panting. Temari smiled and stood fixing her dress back into place. Naruto took another few moments before he pulled his pants up leaving his shirt untucked.

Ino didn't know why but he seemed even sexier like that. His shirt untucked, his vest open and his jacket slung over his shoulder. Before she knew what she was doing she had nearly launched herself at him. Naruto didn't waste any time reacting and wrapped his arms around her waist meshing their lips together. Ino ran her hands into Naruto once well combed hair moaning into their kiss. She hoped this kiss showed him how badly she wanted him.

"Ino… not here…my apartment," Naruto said in between fevered kisses. Ino pulled back biting her lip and nodding before she could take his hand to lead him Temari grabbed him.

"Naruto… I" Temari started to speak before he placed a finger on her lips.

"It's fine come on," Naruto said taking a girl to each arm. His chakra overtook them and they were simply gone.

* * *

Naruto hit his bed in slight surprise. Ino and Temari stood a few feet from him; they glanced at each other then smiled. Both of them slowly started to move in near perfect unison almost like they had been practicing. Temari's body swayed as she pulled at the straps of her dress whilst Ino slowly unzipped the back of her dress. The dresses fell to the floor pooling around the girls heels; Naruto couldn't look away if he wanted to. Both of them now stood in just a pair of panties before him; Temari wore an unbelievably sexy pair of black lace panties whilst Ino wore almost nothing in the form of a light purple thong.

"Holy fuck you two are hot," Naruto said nearly panting with desire. They both hooked their fingers through the sides of their panties and pulled them down. They now stood in just their heels; and Naruto prayed they kept them on. Once again the two moved in unison, but not towards him… they both lowered to the floor. Naruto expected them to remove their heels but it was quite different. Before his eyes they both started to crawl slowly and seductively towards him.

Ino kicked it up a notch with a low spine shivering purr. Naruto felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest watching the two crawl onto his bed. Naruto didn't know what to do, did he go for one? Should he just let them take control? Or should he dominate them with Shadow Clones…. That was a quick no. Shadow Clones would ruin the mood.

"Can I go first?" Temari asked. Naruto was about to speak when he noticed she was asking both him and Ino.

"If Naruto is ok with it," Ino said. Naruto smiled and unzipped his pants. The simply movement shot both girls into action. His cloths were gone in what felt like seconds. Temari seemed uncharacteristically shy as she worked up the courage to mount him. Ino leaned in whispering into her ear. Whatever she said kicked Temari in the butt and she quickly straddled him.

"Sorry it's just my first time and all," Temari said starting to rub her virgin entrance over his throbbing manhood. Naruto nodded and took Temari by the hips.

"We can go as slow as you want," Naruto said while Ino started kissing his neck. "As for you," Naruto gained her attention.

"Yes?" Ino asked.

"Sit on my face… I want to taste you," Naruto said boldly. Ino giggled lightly and obeyed; Her hands rested on his chest as she lowered her wet entrance to Naruto's mouth. A groan escaped Naruto's lips and his hot breath hit Ino's pussy making her moan.

Ino looked to see Temari had started to take Naruto's cock. "Ugh! Fuck it's so thick," Temari groaned but didn't stop. She was clearly determined to take all of him.

"Slow Temari slow… don't push yourself," Naruto said. Ino moaned again as his tongue ran over her pussy.

"Oh god Naruto that felt good," Ino moaned feeling his tongue run circles around her lips and flicking over her clit.

Temari stopped her descent for a moment letting her body adjust to the girth of Naruto. "You're so fucking big Naruto," Temari said feeling her inner walls finally start to adjust. Naruto said nothing he was too busy making Ino a total wreck with his lips and tongue.

Temari put her hands onto Naruto belly starting to lower herself once more. She would take every inch of him even if it broke her. _'Almost just another inch or two'_ Temari said to herself as she became completely impaled on Naruto's cock. She couldn't take any more of him without seriously hurting herself; and as badly as she wanted to take him all she wasn't ready to risk it.

Naruto's grip on her hips tightened as she started to lift her hips. "Fuck your pussy is sucking me right back in," Naruto groaned Temari's tightness was beyond incredible. Before he really noticed it she had started to ride him; Temari was a mess after just a few bounces.

"Oh god Naruto your just to good," Temari said she had hardly moved and she was about to burst. She couldn't hold back even if she wanted to; with one final bounce she climaxed with a deep moan and nearly collapsed. Ino wasn't fair much better; she wasn't sure how but Naruto's tongue seemed to know exactly where to go on her body.

"Naruto!" Ino moaned over and over as her back arched in pleasure. Temari had managed to start bouncing once again. She wanted to feel Naruto erupt into her and she would get what she wanted.

"Temari… get off I'm gunna cum," Naruto grunted.

"No inside… I'm safe," Temari lied she wasn't sure if she was or not but Naruto obeyed and started to thrust up into her. Temari's moaned echoed out as she smashed into her second orgasm. Her walls constricted Naruto and forced him to burst.

"Temari!" Naruto roared out filling her with his seed. Once he was spent Temari fell backwards; her back hit the bed her mind however was still drowning in the euphoric sea of ecstasy that Naruto had thrown her into. She could feel his seed slowly seeping out of her pussy. He had filled her with more cum than seemed humanly possible.

"My turn," Ino said.

"Yes… but I want you under me," Naruto said. Ino nodded and they moved; she spread her legs offering herself to him. Naruto paused and looked to Temari.

"Hey Temari," Naruto called to her. Temari looked to him then to his cock; she knew what he wanted her to do and she was more than willing. She moved to him wrapping her lips around his cock head. It only took her a minute to fully clean his cock of her juices and his cum. Once she had finished licking all his remnants from her lips she moved on Ino her hands moving up her body.

Naruto smiled seeing the two started to kiss; Ino still kept her legs open for him. Naruto lined himself up and pushed in; Ino wasn't as tight as Temari… and that was a good thing he would be able to move a little easier and not have to worry about her pussy tearing his cock off.

"Naruto!" Ino moaned out loudly as he grabbed his ankle and started to thrust. His eyes moved to Temari's ass seeing it within range. She was unsuspecting and nearly screamed out when he suddenly slid a finger into her.

"Oh god Naruto… I'm too sensitive right now," Temari moaned as her eyes rolled back. She was hypersensitive at the moment thanks to having already had two orgasms.

Naruto said nothing and continued to finger as he built up his thrusting into Ino. Her walls tightly constricted around him; her pussy was trying to milk him.

"So Ino who took you first?" Naruto asked. Ino blushed heavily and said nothing; Naruto smirked and stopped thrusting.

"No! don't stop," Ino begged.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"It was a stupid drunken night ok… I don't count it and neither does he," Ino said.

"Holy fuck… it was Choji wasn't it," Naruto said knowing she wouldn't have been as embarrassed if it had been Shikamaru.

"It was an accident and neither of us are happy about it," Ino said.

"That's all I wanted," Naruto said starting to thrust again.

"Oh god! Don't stop Naruto… never stop," Ino moaned again and again. Temari licked at Ino's breasts trying her best not to cum from just Naruto's fingers.

"Shit… Ino!" Naruto grunted he hadn't noticed how fast his limit hit him.

"NO! Not inside!" Ino cried out but it was too late. He pumped his seed into her filling her womb.

"Fuck… sorry Ino it just hit… if anything happens I'll take full responsibility," Naruto said kissing her neck.

"Promise?" Ino asked.

"You think I'd really have a kid and not be a part of his or her life?" Naruto asked pulling out of her.

"No you're not that kind of guy," Ino said.

"Naruto…" Temari moaned gaining his attention.

"Yes my sweet sand nin?" Naruto asked.

"Could… could we try anal?" Temari asked.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded and stuck her ass out to him; Naruto didn't need any more incentive.

"If you want it like that we need to get your ass nice and lubed," Naruto said rubbing his finger over her soaked pussy.

Ino couldn't speak she was lost in her mind. _'Shit I'm not safe today… with that much cum I'm definitely pregnant,'_ Ino thought; her thought was shattered when Temari nearly screamed in a pain and pleasure mix. She zoned into to see Naruto sliding his cock into her ass.

"Holy fuck you're actually doing that?" Ino asked. Temari nodded her teeth clenched and her eyes watering but Ino could tell she wanted it… badly.

"Fuck it's so tight," Naruto groaned stopping not even half way.

"You need more lube," Ino said crawling over; Naruto pulled out and let Ino do what she was planning. She spit onto Naruto's cock several times trying to lube up his thickness.

"No more… I want it!" Temari nearly begged. The two nodded and Naruto lined back up pushing in again. Ino had been right it was still tight but she was able to take it easier now.

"All the way?" Naruto asked.

"Burry your cock in my ass," Temari said gripping the sheets. Naruto nodded and grabbed her hips.

"Bite down on the pillow," Naruto said. Temari obeyed and clamped her teeth onto the pillow. Naruto shoved in slamming himself into her ass. Temari screamed into his pillow; it hurt so much but she didn't want him to stop.

Naruto leaned over her kissing her neck he wouldn't move until she told him to. "Wow Temari you took all of him," Ino said trying to give Temari some confidence.

"That hurt," Temari said wiping her tears into Naruto's pillow. Naruto continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he felt her body relax and start to accept his invading member.

"O… ok you can start moving," Temari said. Naruto nodded and started to slowly pull out. Temari loosened her grip and bite on the pillow after a few thrusts her body starting to adjust to him.

"If it hurts tell me," Naruto said. Temari nodded giving Naruto the ok that she would tell and that he could start moving more. Ino bit her lip watching Naruto slowly and passionately move in and out of Temari's back door. Each time he hit base he would kiss her neck or grope her breasts to add more pleasure to her system.

"Ah Naruto… faster please," Temari moaned feeling the last of the pain subside now all that remained was pleasure, lust, and need. Naruto obeyed and started to move faster with each thrust; he would pull out to his head and with little difficulty he would bury himself back into her.

Temari's moans grew louder with each passing second; her pain was completely gone all she wanted now was more. Ino sat with her back against the head board watching them desire filling her eyes.

"Why don't you give us a little show?" Naruto asked grabbing Temari's hips. Ino didn't need to ask she knew what he wanted her to do and she was more than glad to do it. She ran her hand down her body and between her legs.

"Come on spread them," Temari moaned her eyes started to roll back as she neared her climax. Ino listened and spread her legs giving the two front row seats to her masturbation. Her fingers ran over her lips a few times before she slid in scissoring her fingers; she whimpered lightly it felt good but not good enough.

"It's not enough," Ino whimpered knowing only Naruto would be enough for her any more. Her eyes met his; all of her desires seemed to be readable in her eyes. Naruto said nothing but didn't break their connection even as he now slammed into Temari at her behest.

"Naruto… I'm gunna cum," Temari moaned gaining his full attention. Naruto leaned over her one hand slid down rubbing her clit while his other lightly groped her breast.

"I won't last long either," Naruto grunted. And he was right after a few more thrusts he erupted into her ass. Temari let out a long deep moan as she came. Naruto pulled out dropping back panting he hadn't noticed how exhausted he had become.

"You girls are going to kill me tonight," Naruto said smiling he could tell Ino wanted another ride just looking at her. "And yes Ino I can go again," he added getting her to smile happily.

"I want to try it," Ino said somewhat nervously.

"How about you ride instead though?" Naruto asked trying to give her some difference from how Temari did it.

"O… ok," Ino said still nervous. Naruto laid back letting Ino climb over him; she bit her lip as she lined up Naruto's cock. Lube wasn't needed with how cum stained Naruto's cock was. She gridded her teeth as she lowered onto him.

"Take it easy Ino. Go slow you have to work up to it," Naruto said holding her hips to keep her steady.

"I know… I can do this," Ino said lowering herself taking the first few inches of Naruto's manhood. _'Temari was right it hurts,'_ Ino thought as she tried to relax her body.

It took slightly longer than Temari had but Ino was able to take all of Naruto into her. But unlike Temari she was able to start riding him right away.

"Naruto," Ino moaned out his name.

"WILL YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF!" a voice screamed out from the other side of the wall along with smacking. Naruto tried to hide his smile but he could. He had completely forgotten about his neighbors. Ino on the other had grown a wicked grin.

"Not on his life," Ino whispered before grinning again. Temari looked at Naruto to see him beckoning her to him.

"I want to taste us," Naruto said. Temari nodded and climbed over Naruto. His tongue instantly set to work. Temari tried to stifle her moans for the sake of Naruto's neighbors; but that was impossible.

"Oh god… so good," Ino moaned out picking up her pace once more as she rode him.

"Shit Ino slow down… I don't have that much stamina left," Naruto grunted. He snapped back to attention and returned his tongue to Temari's wanting pussy.

I can't it's so good," Ino continued to ride. Ino threw her head back in a deep echoing moan as Naruto erupted into her ass.

"Fuck!" Naruto grunted as Temari cam onto his face. Temari and Ino both collapsed over Naruto while he laid panting.

The three of them just laid on the bed completely spent, sated and happy. Temari was on his left side her finger intertwined with Ino's. Ino was tightly curled up on Naruto's right side; Naruto had already fallen asleep due to exhaustion. "I think I love him," Temari said looking at Ino.

"Right beside you there," Ino said smiling lightly.

"Are you really not safe today?" Temari asked.

"Safe is miles away… if I not pregnant it will be a miracle," Ino said as she started to drift away.

"I think I might be to," Temari mumbled as she slipped off too.

* * *

Naruto sat behind his desk the Hokage's hat still felt weird on his head. Tsuande had convinced the elders that he was ready and retired making him the Sixth Hokage. He was overly elated for the third time in his life. The first two times belonged to the loves of his life; he still couldn't believe Gaara hadn't tried to kill him when he told him what had happened. Yup he had knocked up both Ino and Temari. And much to his surprise neither side of the family seemed to be mad. Naruto was sworn to his word and didn't hesitate to marry both of them weddings and all. Thanks to the help of the villages both were done before either woman was more than five months along.

Temari's wedding was a blast he'd never seen Gaara… Gaara of all people get tanked. Kankuro wasn't much better… then again most everyone at the wedding got wastes except Naruto, Ino and Temari.

Ino's wedding was much more contained only a hand full of friends and family attended. Much to his surprise everyone seemed to be ok with him have two wives. Naruto's ears picked up fast moving feet and screaming. He grinned knowing who was coming.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" two voiced screamed out as the door burst open. Naruto jumped his table picking up the two little boys. Both were two but that's where their similarity ended.

"How are my little guys?" Naruto asked holding the two boys.

"Perfect!" one said; he had long blonde hair and blue eyes just like his mother and carried her father's namesake; little Inoichi the heir to the Yamanaka clan.

"Can I wear your hat daddy?" the other boy asked. He had short spiky brownish red hair a mix of his two uncles. He was the younger of the two Temari had named him Minato for Naruto.

"Sure little man," Minato took off his father's hat putting it on.

"I wanna be Hokage!" he shouted sticking his tongue out at his half-brother.

"I want to run mommy's flower shop so you can be Hokage," Inoichi replied doing the same.

"Minato," Temari's voice called out

"Inoichi," Ino's voice called.

"Mommy!" the boy shouted running to their mothers. Both of them were clearly pregnant and both of them looked overly happy. Temari had grown her hair out and took to wearing dresses and makeup. She kept her hair in a single pony-tail now rather than her four spiked buns. She smiled holding her son whom still wore the Hokage's hat.

Ino had actually cut her hair so it rested on her shoulders; she unlike Temari had retired from Ninja work to be a full time mother and wife. Temari was always there but she couldn't just stop like Ino did.

"How are you two feeling?" Naruto asked embracing his wives.

"Morning sickness is still a B- that but it's getting better," Temari said catching herself.

"I feel good today," Ino replied knowing Naruto worried about her. They had nearly lost Inoichi and Ino in childbirth. Inoichi was born over a month and a half early and stillborn; but thanks to Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade they managed to safe both of them. Naruto thanked them every day he saw them and wished them well when he didn't.

"Daddy, Mikoto kissed me today… why did she do that?" Minato asked rubbing his cheek where the heiress of the Uchiha clan had given him a peck.

"It just means she likes you more than any other boy," Naruto said patting Minato on the head and taking back his hat.

"Our little player," Temari said smiling.

"Come on let's get some food," Naruto said ushering the four out the door closing it slowly behind him.

* * *

**~END NOTES~ I hope you enjoyed this Fic let me know what you thought and if you liked it.**

**1 down 9 to go before I go back to work on my Harem and Naruko stories. The next request will be a Fairy Tail Fic set at the end of Edolas Arc just before they leave. Erza knightwalker wishes to thank Natsu in her own way and Erza finds out and does the unexpected. Request for ****Panther-Strife**


End file.
